creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ ---- Asking a favor Would you delete PARANOIA? I edited this page's format then I realized to change the title would give it the same title as another pasta. This is a violation of the site rules, yes? SoPretentious | (talk) 06:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Absolutely, I thought it was clear what I was trying to say. The title "PARANOIA" is a capitalization error. I have seen titles on other pastas renamed. Here, the title clearly needs to be renamed to "Paranoia" which is the name of another pasta -- Paranoia. :I'm not sure how this title was even possible because I thought there was a spam filter for this sort of thing. SoPretentious | (talk) 06:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I posted a micropasta on this site 2-3 days ago titled "Please Help", which was deleted because it didn't meet the quality standards. I actually didn't split it into paragraphs since it was a micropasta, and wasn't sure how should I do it, but now I think I may have an idea. The problem is I lost my file and the only copy I have left is on my home laptop, and I'm away for 2-3 months. Will it be possible to fetch it back somehow? If yes, can you please provide me with it? Thanks, and also, if there are any other quality standards that I failed to meet, please mention them as well. Thanks again! Shantam777 (talk) 06:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Yeah I thought there was a number of issues with that story. It belongs with the other Marked for Review stories. As for the user's conduct; that was beyond rude but it has left little impact. SoPretentious | (talk) 08:12, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot! And thanks for pointing out the mistakes upon which I can work on. However about that ending thing, I was actually trying to write it along the lines of micropastas like "Bad Dream", which leave most of the elements of the ending upon user's interpretation only (like what will The Thing do now that it has a body, will the protagonist now have to take someone else's body or will he have to keep being there for eternity etc. etc.) All in all, leaving the grammar and punctuation errors aside, how much will you rate this story out of 10? And is it that bad that it has to be deleted? Because if that's the case then I'll try to come up with something else, as I have sort of reached a dead end with this one. If you think it's worthy enough to be uploaded, then I'll fix the grammar and punctuation errors and reupload it. Regardless of all that, once again, thanks a lot for providing me with a copy of it! Shantam777 (talk) 09:28, August 6, 2014 (UTC) hey I'd really hate to ask for help but for A story I'm making I need some help with what catogory it should go in. I don't know if It would go in animals, beings, monsters or what. if I told you what the being was do you think you could help The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 17:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Fleabittenwolf A forgotten problem You know, the rollback team is being pretty much a joke now. About 80% of the users are inactive, and they still have the rollback rights. This is not a problem that gives a lot of damage for the site, but having at least half of the team being active could give a huge difference. However, I'd rather see 3 people as rollbackers (pretty much like the VCROC) than having a bunch of dead people. I think something should be done about this, at least soon. I was going to make a proposal thread, but I think a simple talk can solve the problems. What do you think? Waiting for the sunrise Soul dancing in the dark 18:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) That's awesome that you've read and loved House of Leaves. I've never met anyone else who has read it. It's so out there it's almost impossible to discuss like you said. I can still visualize what I pictured it was like down in those halls, and the feeling of claustrophobia it induced. Being that you liked that one so much, I think you should read The Cypher by Kathe Koja. I mentioned it in the thread, but now that I know you like HoL I think you should check that one out especially. It's not nearly as long as HoL, but it's really trippy. I just read your story A White Horse, and it was awesome. I'm really into psychological horror like that. Either you studied psych like the character, or you did an amazing amount of research. I've got a semi-psych horror story that I wrote, but it's really long so I don't think I'll ever post it on here. I want to make a short story collection some day, so I'm keeping most of my stuff off the net (not that I think it's that great or anything). The one I posted on here isn't that great, but I wanted it to be a simple read, kinda' like an urban legend thing. The two stories I've read of yours have both been great. You should definately think about making a collection some day. Jay Ten (talk) 18:54, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Books Nah, I don't have any other stories on here yet, but I'll probably be changing that soon. I've actually learned a good bit in my short time here, so I've been going over some of my other stuff. Don't sell yourself short on being published, you never know what could happen. I just plan on paying to have a small print done some day, mostly for my own collection. Of course I dream of some day creating something good enough that publishers would want it, but that's so far off I don't anticipate it happening before I become an old man. Also, that's great that you were in the peace corps, I bet that gave you a lot of good stories. I thought about joining after college, but some people talked me out of it. Anyway, I'm gonna' check out some of your collection this weekend. By the way, I saw some of your other comments and wanted to say I Love Orwell. I actually like 1984 more that all his others though, it's actually the book that really kicked off my reading hobby. Jay Ten (talk) 23:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Now wait just one minute. I know exactly what you're thinking, but this is not the case. It's niether a lost episode nor a spinoff of squidwards suicide. just because something of a spongebob reference is made doesn't mean it's a lost episode.Karnage42 (talk) 23:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Karnage42 (talk) 00:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Man! I worked for MONTHS to perfect that pasta and it still gets called cliche! Sorry about the hassle. New Pasta Idea Karnage42 (talk) 00:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea for a pasta! You know how there's a cliche where one looks at a form of media and commits suicide? Well, I thought for a bit, and then realized: "Hey! A lot of great artists painted beautiful paintings, then committed suicide! Do you see where I'm getting at? Karnage42 (talk) 00:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) "The Artist Anomaly" How's that? I'm aiming more at a theory-type creepypasta. Karnage42 (talk) 00:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I Know This is a Long-shot, But... Hi. I know this is a long-shot, but a few months ago I posted a pasta called "Who Dares Win". ''It was deleted. I recently got a new computer, and I forgot to transfer the file. Would there be any way at all to recover that pasta from this site? I understand if you can't, but a few times when pastas of mine were deleted, I was given a version on pastebin to save to my computer. Would that be in any way possible? I am also asking a few other admins on their talk, so if you see an answer to this on my talk alredy, you dont have to reply. Thanks, Jett Cyber (talk) 01:04, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Who Dares Win? Thank you! Jett Cyber (talk) 01:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, got it! Thanks! Shantam777 (talk) 09:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for the advice. I will make it a point to spend some more time over on the Writer's Workshop and give some reviews over there. Thanks for the feedback, glad I am able to help out around here. --Banningk1979 (talk) 17:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm in Trollpasta Chat now, if you want to discuss Lounge stuff. Mystreve (talk) 23:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh well Skeletons didn't reply my message on his talk page I left yesterday. I was thinking before about making a proposal about the rollbackers situation but I'm just going to wait for something to happen, I think. Waiting for the sunrise Soul dancing in the dark 00:26, August 8, 2014 (UTC) : I don't really think demoting a rollbacker could cause drama to the website. Dramatic people normally would come from the extinct site. Tbh, I think all the rollbackers would be smart enough to understand why they'd get their rights gone. I appreciate your worry about the situation though.Waiting for the sunrise Soul dancing in the dark 00:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Ooooh, shiny! Sweet! Finally I have the respect I deserve xD. I'll keep doing my job as I'm supposed to (even though I'm having fun with some people by other social media, eh...). I have further plans, like being a VCROC, and I might achieve this objective soon! If only I could I'd be running up that hill 23:55, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :WAT. Someone knows a song that I know?! IMPOSSIBRU!11! Eh, you surprised me now, I never expected in my entire life that someone would know such unknown reference nowadays. If only I could I'd be running up that hill 00:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: SPinoffs ok fine. I still think it should be deleted because that is how a blacklist filter is supposed to work. What I mean is literally every pasta containing lines from another pasta doesn't need to be here. It is not adding to the quality of the site as a whole if we have the same lines a thousand times over in the same category. Yes that is an exaggeration but do you see my point? I'm fine with leaving the story on the main site and I'll refrain from editing it any further. SoPretentious | (talk) 02:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) My one dream reply Alright. Im sorry. I haven't been sleeping to well lately. I thought that a story about a nightmare I had would be cool, but with all my errors, i'm sorry. I'll get to work on the ending. Thanks for the advice. Re: Operation 32/B You know, I almost wish the damn thing had been moved to Trollwiki, because that baby was downright ''surreal in its badness. Fifty nukes. Stored in Vietnam. In the late 1940s. That goes out of the territory of merely 'wrong', and into the realm of 'batshit insane'. --Rhialto (talk) 18:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, to be fair, I don't think there's ever been a case where someone set something up so that the entire damn thing could be set off with one shiny red button. As I noted earlier, that baby had wrongness on top of wrongness. It was 'wrong' turtles all the way down. :And yeah, I was considering putting the 'Delete now' on that one, but I'd noticed it had apparently gone through honest to goodness editing in the past by an actual admin, and so I hesitated. :--Rhialto (talk) 18:38, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Sorry for the late reply. As for the category, I'm not real sure it would fit on a number of pages. You could go ahead and re propose it though, but I don't really have a definitive answer on whether it would be good or not. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 22:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) About The Pack Leader story hey I've been reading through my story, looking for any kind of mistake and after people have edited it and fixed some errors and broke up the text do you think it would be able to move out of the marked for review catorgory, sorry to bother you and if this is annoying I apologize The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 01:50, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Why?! ;_; Just now I noticed my name on the Rollback template doesn't have a comma next to it! Why?!!? ;_; :I don't have a period now. Rofl. You're always on my mind... You're always on my mind... 03:21, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I have a quick question concerning the "Marked for Review" category. I published a pasta last night, Joe Montana Saves the Princess and added the categories, Demon/Devils and Ritual, as both relate to the pasta. This morning I found that both of those categories had been removed, and the only one was Marked for Review. My question is, how long does it remain marked for review. Do I have to wait for a admin to remove that category so that I can add the original two categories back to it? Just wondering, because I would like to get this story added into the correct categories, but am not sure how long it will be marked, or what my options are during that time. Any assistance would be amazing. Respectfully, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:53, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for the quick response. I appreciate the help. --Banningk1979 (talk) 17:07, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Please tell me why my pasta was deleted. Please. I worked on it for hours. Just let me upload it. That one dream Please, please, please, please, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me why my pasta was deleted please. How many mistakes did I make? I'll spend another 6 hours on it if you TELL. ME. WHAT'S. WRRRRROOOONNG. PLEASE. ANSWER ME. I'm really disapointed. Please, just tell me. Mirror Image Someone uploaded this pasta with the author's name on the title. I tried to rename it, but there's already another pasta with the same name. What should we do? :I sent him a message. If he doesn't answer it back in a day, I'll make a different title for him. You're always on my mind... You're always on my mind... 22:45, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Delay Report/New Creepypasta I'm sorry about the delay on The Artist's Anomaly. The keyboard's batteries died, and of course I had school to deal with, so I didnt get to that until later. By the way, I'm making a creepypasta called Those Spots, a true story about how when I sleep facing certain directions, I have nightmares and my theory on it. Seem like a good concept? Hey Hey dude. Some good news. Walburton Park was accepted onto CREEPYPASTA.COM. It'll be up tomorrow. I'm just wondering does that have any effect on copyright for this site? Let me know, if you can. Thanks! - CrashingCymbal (talk) 23:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know... I didn't create that last story Why she died. I actually went to put the category of Delete Now on that thing, and somehow it wound up as being credited to me. It was a Jeff clone...and a Slender clone....and I had to see my name attached to it..pretty sure I need therapy now, LOL. --Banningk1979 (talk) 02:25, August 13, 2014 (UTC) HELP ME ALL MY STORIES ARE BEING DELETED. AND YOU WERE ONE OF THE DELETERS. Sorry for caps. Maxximus7 (talk) 04:04, August 13, 2014 (UTC) This is like so important I've made massive edits to this pasta. I would like to see it removed from the M4R section if you feel that its ready for the main site. I propose the 'Weird' category as the most fitting categorization of this pasta. Thank you for your time. SoPretentious | (talk) 04:56, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, I was pretty surprised when they e-mailed me last night, because I submitted a few entries quite a while ago, so it was a nice little unexpected surprise. Plus, congrats to you too for getting one up as well, which one was posted? Yeah August has been quite a good month for me so far, I must say haha, although Alarm is up against some stiff competition. Thanks for letting me know about the issue. I just needed to make sure because I noticed that the wiki got a lot stricter in relation to copyright. I knew that stories from CREEPYPASTA.COM could be posted here without much problem, but I was unsure about the other way 'round. I'm not available to interview on the 25th, 26th, 29th, 30th, or 31st, if you had planned on doing it towards the end of the month. If you planned on doing it earlier though, I'll actually be available all-day today to do it on either Skype or Spinpasta Chat, or whatever suits you. Just give me the details on my Talk Page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 07:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC)